Ours
by EighthHorcrux
Summary: "The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours." Ginny's broken when Harry leaves her for the war, though is forced to stay strong as Hogwarts begins to change. When Dumbledore's Army is formed once more, she has an excuse to allow her inner fire to burn through. As war breaks out, she's determined to keep by Harry's side, and isn't going to let him go that easily.


**Author's Notes: Here's a Songfic to Taylor Swift's 'Ours', it's in Ginny's POV and is based during the Deathly Hallows. It doesn't follow the story completely, though I love the song and I think it fits their situation perfectly! :')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling!**

* * *

"Ginny, listen... I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."Harry shuddered, his speech breaking up a little as he loosened his grip on my hand. I felt my heart shatter before me, but I fought back the tears as I took this maturely.

"It's for some stupid noble reason, isn't it?" I asked, surprised at the unexpected venom in my voice. Harry had a hurt look in his eyes, and I felt a pang of guilt ride through me as he decided what to say next.

"It's been like... like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you. But I can't... we can't... I've got things to do now." He announced, a single tear tracing a line down his cheek. I lifted my hand and wiped away the tear with my thumb as I smiled.

"...I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting down Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much." I sighed, moisture building up in my eyes as I put on a fake smile.

I gazed into Harry's eyes as we shared a long hug. This was meant to be. After breaking apart, I gazed into his hazel eyes once more.

"W-well, goodbye Harry." I stuttered, tearing from the room before Harry had a chance to see the tears rolling down my face.

**_Elevator buttons and morning air_**

**_Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs_**

**_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_**

**_But right now my time is theirs_**

"Seems funny doesn't it? A wedding in the middle of all this." I laughed, as Harry zipped up the back of my dress. I felt Harry's warm breath against my bare back, and felt a tingle as he laughed slightly.

"Perhaps that's why we're having it, to forget about the war, and to forget about everything." He sighed. "There, all done."

I turned to face him, our eyes locked together. I was unsure on what to get Harry for his birthday, I mean he'll be travelling around, but it has to be something to remember us by. _To remember me._

"You look beautiful Ginny." He grinned, as we both began to lean in slowly.

"Not too bad yourself." I laughed, as our lips finally crashed, as I kissed him like I never had before, in hope of giving something to remember me by. We finally broke away for air, and Harry gazed awkwardly over my shoulder.

"Mooooooooooorning!" I heard an annoyingly familiar voice chuckle, and I turned to find that George had somehow crept into the kitchen and witnessed our kiss. _How I hate brothers._

I glared at him, working hard to prevent myself from hexing him multiple times, when Fred suddenly exclaimed from outside.

_"What's the minister of magic doing here?"_

I turned back to Harry, and held his hand tight as we embraced once more. _How I loved to be in his arms._

"Harry, Ronald, Hermione, the minister would like to speak to you." Dad chimed, as I lifted my head from Harry's shoulder.

"See you in a bit." He grinned, our fingertips slowly prising apart as he departed from the kitchen, leaving me with George.

"Aww, how sweet." He laughed, quickly jogging out of the room before I had a change to fire a bat bogey curse at him.

**_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_**

**_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_**

**_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_**

**_The jury's out, my __choice is you_**

"The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." Kingsley's Patronus chimed, before disappearing into thin air.

The smile quickly slipped from my face, as my eyes racked the tent searching for Harry.

"Ginny!" I heard Harry yell, as I turned to his voice.

"Stupefly!" I gasped, yanking my wand out from my dress as I cast a spell at an approaching Deatheater.

"Harry!" I cried, as Bill, Fred and George held me back. The battle seemed to have stopped, as me and Harry continued to call to each other_. I couldn't lose him again, not now._

"GINNY!" He shouted louder, spying me and attempting to run in my direction. He was however, stopped by Lupin.

"GO!" He yelled, pushing Harry in the direction of Ron and Hermione, and the three of them quickly apperated from the scene. I thrust my arm out, my fingers clenching onto thin air as I realised I'd lost him. I turned to my brothers, and started sobbing loudly into Fred's shoulder, trembling slightly as he and George wrapped me in their arms.

"It's gonna be okay, Gin." They grinned in unison, and I couldn't help but laugh at their meek attempts of cheering me up.

**_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_**

**_People throw rocks at things that shine_**

**_And life makes love look hard_**

**_The stakes are high__, the water's rough_**

**_But this love is ours_**

Despite the order from the Voldemort-controlled Ministry that all students were forced to attend Hogwarts, the Great Hall seemed about as empty as it had at the end of the previous terms. My eyes searched the tables, and my heart sunk that Harry wasn't in his normal seat.

I shuddered when I spotted that a few Muggle-borns sat among them. Most had gone into hiding when the Ministry act declaring that all Muggle-borns be registered had been issued.

I couldn't get the thought of the Trio out of my head. Please be safe Harry, please be safe.

"_Ginny!"_

A friendly familiar voice broke my trance, and I quickly made my way to my feet, wrapping my arms around Neville.

"I heard about the wedding, I'm sorry I couldn't make it, Luna told me all about it on the train." He exclaimed, breaking away. I tensed up a little, but loosened as Luna gave me one of her dippy smiles.

"He'll be okay, they all will." I smiled, patting Neville on the shoulder.

"Hiya Ginny!" Colin grinned, his little brother Dennis snuggled up next to him.

"Hey Colin." I sighed, as Seamus and Lavender made their way towards the Gryffindor table and sat opposite us.

"Did you hear about Dean, he's on the run!" Lavender shuddered, as I sat down in between Colin and Neville.

"He's a strong lad though, he'll easily get away!" Seamus beamed, proud of his best friend.

My eyes wandered to the Slytherin table, and I noticed that Draco was absent. It was odd to see Crabbe and Goyle alone without their _"sidekick"._

Whispers flew around the Hall, and my head turned with every single other head in the Hall to the front.

The teachers stood at the head table in front of their seats on the stage. In the middle, in the place where Albus Dumbledore once sat, Severus Snape stood. His revolting greasy hair framed his face that was paler than usual, his black robes trailing behind him. He peered down his crooked nose at the students with a mixture of triumph and loathing.

After a long pause, he spoke.

"Hello. Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Snape, your new Headmaster." He smirked. I saw Seamus pull Lavender towards him, as did Colin to Dennis.

"I wish Harry was here." I shuddered, as Neville put an arm around my shoulder.

"He'll be okay Gin, he'll be okay." He hushed, rocking slightly.

**_You never know what people have up their sleeves_**

**_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_**

**_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_**

**_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_**

"I've got my eye on you, Weasley." I heard one of the Carrows spat as I quickly departed from my Charms lesson. I rolled my eyes, completely ignoring the idiot, until I found myself face planting the floor.

"Should look where you're going Weasley." That same voice sneered again, as I brushed myself down, and caught the Carrow whizzing round the corner, twisting his wand between his fingers.

"Are you alright Ginny!" Colin gasped, holding out a hand which I gratefully took.

"Yeah, perhaps if we actually learnt normal magic in class, we would get somewhere." I moaned, having flashbacks of Umbridge in 4th year.

"I just had Transfigurations, it was awful!" Colin exclaimed. "We were forced to transfigure each other into animals!"

"I just hope Neville's okay, I know that he has Defence Against The Dark Arts." I sighed, pushing open the door of the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table was almost isolated apart from a couple of second years sat at the end. We took our usual seats in the centre of the table, as I dipped my hand into my pocket. My fingers clasped over something round and metal, and I raised my eyebrows as I picked it up. I held it in front of the window, as the light bounced off the coin.

"I still have my one of those!" Colin exclaimed, grabbing an identical coin from the bottom of his bag, and spitting bread crumbs everywhere in the process.

"Dumbledore's army." I grinned, the memories flooding back to me. My trance was suddenly broken as the door to the Great Hall flung open, revealing a bruised Seamus, a dizzy Lavender, and a limping Neville. My mouth hung open, as I found myself glued to my seat.

"W-What happened?" I gasped, the coin still tight in my grasp.

"We were learning and performing the unforgivables." Neville shuddered, casting an Episkey spell in the direction of Seamus' black eye. He nodded as thanks, before wrapping an arm around Lavender.

"This is getting out of order!" I almost sobbed, as Luna and Dennis made their way over to where we were sitting. "They're not teaching us anything which we would need to use in the future!" I threw my coin on the table in rage, calming down slightly as Neville gasped loudly.

"Ginny, you genius!"

"What are you on about?" I wrinkled up my forehead in confusion, as I nibbled on a drumstick of chicken.

"Dumbledore's army!" He whispered, just audible for the 7 of us to hear. "Does everyone still have their coins?" Each of us nodded, grabbing the small silver coins and placing them on the table.

"But Neville, how will we be able to run it without Harry?" Lavender sighed, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"We may not have Harry." He began, grabbing my hand. "But we have each other." He finished, as people began to surround our table.

"Is it true?" Ernie asked.

"Dumbledore's army's back?" Hannah grinned.

"Indeed." Neville gushed. "Room of requirement at 7:00 tonight." He informed the excited Hufflepuff's, as they made their way back to their table to inform the rest of their house.

"Harry would be proud." Neville grinned.

"I just pray to Merlin he's okay. And my family." I shuddered at the thought of them being hurt. "Now let me look at that foot."

I cast a quick episkey spell, and helped Neville onto his feet as we made our way to our 4th lesson of the day.

"Herbology." I muttered. "See you tonight." I beamed at Neville, twiddling my coin in my fingers as I caught up with Luna as she was just departing from the hall.

_"Harry would be proud."_ Neville's words echoed in my head all afternoon. _I really hope you're safe Harry._

**_And you'll say_**

**_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_**

**_People throw rocks at things that shine_**

**_And life makes l__ove look hard_**

**_The stakes are high, the water's rough_**

**_But this love is ours_**

"Ever so brave, Neville." Luna chimed, as we departed from our second lesson of Charms today, and our last lesson of the day. It was 10 minutes to seven, and after being kept behind, we were already late.

"I just hope he knows what he's got himself in for." I laughed, rolling my eyes as I remembered about the time Ron told me when Neville had attempted to prevent him, Hermione and Harry from leaving the Gryffindor tower at night once.

"Always the tone of surprise!" She chuckled, as a door began to form from the dusty stone wall in front of us. After spying that there were no Slytherin's around, we both entered as the door vanished from behind us.

"We were beginning to think you weren't coming!" Neville laughed, as me and Luna found ourselves the centre of attention. We smirked at each other, before taking our places either side of Neville. He took a glance around to make sure there were no Slytherin spies, before he began.

"Can the Carrows not get in?" I gasped.

"It's a proper hideout, as long as one of us stays in here, they can't get at us, the door won't open. It's all down to Neville. He really gets this room. You've got to ask it for exactly what you need—like, "I don't want any Carrow supporters to be able to get in—and it'll do it for you! You've just got to make sure you close the loopholes! Neville's the man!" Seamus laughed.

"We have our coins, these are to keep in contact with other members of Dumbledore's army in case you had forgotten." He grinned. Conversation instantly broke out, and I noticed that Neville was struggling to keep his cool.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, as the room fell silent, everyone glaring at me.

"Thanks Gin!" Neville chuckled. "The War is looming, and we need to learn defensive spells. These unforgivable curses are garbage, we need spells which we'd actually use and which we'd benefit from! We need-"

He was cut off by the door to the room of requirement flinging open again. Six figures entered, and I noticed the six of them instantly as soon as they came into the light.

"FRED, GEORGE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around my older twin brothers.

"We got the message from our coins -" Fred began.

"And we're part of Dumbledore's army too, so we thought we'd join in with the fun!" George finished, as we broke away from the embrace.

"Hello Ginny." Cho Chang said shakily, as I enveloped her in a hug. It was the first time we had spoken since my break up with Harry, and I was surprisingly glad to see her. Angelina, Katie and Alicia, who had also just arrived, stood and laughed as the twins began to do impressions of Snape.

"Have you seen the daily Phophet?" Fred began.

"Harry and Hermione were spotted at the ministry, using polyjuice potion to change into people." George finished.

"What about Ron?" I shivered, as the seven of us made our way back to the others in the centre of the room.

"He'll be fine." Fred grinned.

"Anyone would run if they saw that face!" George laughed, as I grinned. They never fail to turn my frown upside down.

"What are we going to do Neville?" Seamus shivered, as Luna gazed off into space.

"All they're teaching us is these bl-bloody unforgivable curses." Neville had never sworn before, and his eyes bulged as he noticed his mistake. "And Harry, Ron and Hermione are out destroying those Haxlax things, we need to do our bit!" He finished.

"Neville buddy –" Fred began.

"Pretty sure the Prophet said _Horcrux._" George sniggered, as Neville's face went a similar shade to our hair.

"Leave off!" I seethed.

"These _Horcruxes."_ Neville put extra emphasis on the word, smirking at the twins. "Weaken Vol-The Dark Lord, then we need to aid them of course!"

"How are we going to do that?" Ernie sneered, as Hannah elbowed him sharply in the gut.

"Well, we don't know what the Horcruxes are, do we?" Leanne sighed.

"We may not know what they are, but we could find something to destroy them with." I suggested.

"But how do we even know what the Horcruxes are? Slughorn refused to tell us when we asked, and there was nothing in the library about them!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Probably in the restricted section." Terry puffed, as the twins began to whisper from behind me.

"We were eavesdropping on a conversation with Ronnikins once." George began.

"Harry had said something about these Horcruxes, how Voldy split his soul into 7 parts, and put them into objects." Fred finished.

"But how do we know what these objects are?" Justin frowned.

"And how do we find them?" Colin chimed in.

"They've already destroyed three." I announced, the words slipping out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"That means there are only 4 left to find?" Seamus gasped.

"Yeah, well there's that necklace which cursed Katie." I shivered, as I spied Katie in the background biting her lip in horror at the memories which were probably flooding though her head right now.

"Y-Yeah, Dumbledore said he'd destroyed it." Katie informed us, as sighs of relief flew through the Room Of Requirement.

"Then there's that ring, belonged to Vol-The Dark Lord's mother or something, I can't remember." I continued, racking my brain for more information.

"What were they destroyed with?" Lavender asked.

"Dumbledore's magic, were they not?" I considered. "Obviously we can't use that now because he's...he's." I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as I struggled to complete my sentence. _"Gone."_

"What about the other Horcrux Ginny, what was it?" Neville asked intently.

"And how was it destroyed?" Ernie asked also.

"The D-Diary." I shuddered, memories of Voldemort controlling me overtaking my mind. I felt myself begin to tremble as both of the twins placed a hand on either of my shoulders.

"How was it destroyed, Gin?" Fred asked.

"Harry, he used a basilisk Fang, but also used a sword to kill the basilisk in the first place, which was petrifying the muggleborns." I shivered, as I heard Colin gasp.

"A sword?" Neville raised his eyebrows.

"The sword of Gryffindor!" The twins said in unison as I stood on their toes.

"But where will we find the sword of Gryffindor?" Zacharias asked, as Fred nearly tripped over his own feet.

"I was in detention with Snape the other day." Seamus sniggered. "There was a sword in a cabinet in his office, perhaps that's it?" He suggested.

"Yeah it will be, me and Fred had detentions with Dumbledore all the time." Fred sighed.

"His office was like one of our many homes!" George sniggered.

"We know where the sword is, but how will we be able to get it?" Michael grinded.

"Yeah, Snape's in his office a lot of the time." Luna spoke for one of the first times of the evening.

"We could perhaps cause some kind of distraction, which means that Snape emerges from his office?" Angelina suggested.

"Then some of us go in and take the sword before he returns!" Alicia finished.

"The case is obviously going to have some kind of charm on it so you can't open it!" Anthony sighed.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" I giggled, as a few of the others laughed with me.

"We could pretend to have some sort of fight, which the Carrows can't control." Hannah insisted.

"Then they ask Snape for help, while some of us are hid around the corner, and we use our coins to give the signals." Katie grinned.

"Then we go and nick the sword!" A familiar voice laughed as the door for the Room of Requirement opened again.

"HIYA LEE!" I laughed, as Lee Jordan bounded into the room.

"Tomorrow morning, before breakfast?" Terry suggested.

"I heard one of the Slytherins saying that they have a meeting before breakfast." Anthony informed him.

"That's perfect!" I squealed. "The Carrows will be near each other, and it will be easy to get Greasy out of his office!" I laughed, blushing slightly as the Twins and Lee sniggered at the nickname which I'd just used.

"Okay, so the Hufflepuffs stand around the left side of his office, and the Ravenclaws to the right." Neville began to hatch his plan.

"Seamus, pretend to have a fight with Lee." I snorted, as Seamus smirked.

"You startin' Jordan?" He winked, as Lee tackled him to the ground.

"3-2-1 knockout!" Lee laughed as Seamus failed his arms around.

"Then Snape comes out after the Carrow's can't split them up, and we go in and take the sword!" He finished, winking at me and Luna in turn.

"I'm sure me and Freddie could have a scrap too!" George winked.

"Yeah, Angelina loves me, not you!" Fred laughed.

"Does not!" George retorted.

"Does so!" Fred finished, as the twins began to roll on the floor in a tiff. I heard Angelina sigh loudly, shaking her head and I struggled to stifle my giggle.

"We'll meet tomorrow at the Corridor leading to the Slytherin common room?" Neville suggested.

"Yeah, they usually go to the Hall at quarter to eight, I used to be friends with Theo." Cho flushed.

"We'll meet there at ten minutes to eight, and foreplay the plan at eight o'clock on the dot!" Neville grinned, obviously pleased at his work.

"Sounds good to me Neville old pal!" Fred chuckled, wrapping as arm around him as he escaped from George's clutches. Everyone else began to mutter in agreement.

"See you tomorrow guys!" I cheered, as everyone began to file from the Room Of Requirement, by their houses, until it was just the Gryffindor's and Luna remaining.

"But where are you lot going to sleep, I mean there's Harry and Ron's beds, and Hermione's, but that's not enough." I trailed off as Angelina held up a hand.

"This is what a tent is for." She snickered, muttering a spell before a small looking white tent emerged in front of us.

"How the -?" I gasped.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She winked, before crawling into the tent, followed by Katie and Alicia. Katie soon dipped her head out, and grinned at the awkward looking Cho.

"It's alright Cho, come on in!" She grinned, as Cho flushed a colour of red.

"We'll sleep in Ronnikins Room, Lee you sleep on the floor!" George snickered, as the pair of them tore from the Room before he had time to protest. He soon winked at me and Luna before following in their tracks.

"Idiots." I muttered, as I heard Alicia whisper a "Nox" spell just as we made it to the door.

"Night Luna!" I yawned, brushing my hand through my auburn hair in the process.

"Harry would be proud." She gushed out of nowhere.

"Thanks Luna." I grinned, as she turned towards the Ravenclaw Tower.

"_Harry, I wish you were here."_ I whispered quietly to myself, my heart tingling as I simply thought of Harry.

**_And __it's not theirs to speculate_**

**_If it's wrong and_**

**_Your hands are tough_**

**_But they are where mine belong and_**

**_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_**

**_With this song for you_**

"Get off me Jordan, you'll pay for this!" As the Carrows walked past the wall I was hiding behind, ears pricking up as they heard the sound of distress. A little yelling was exchanged, but Seamus and Lee continued to yell, as if the Carrows weren't even there! I soon heard Fred and George's voices and prayed to Merlin that they wouldn't do anything stupid and get themselves hurt.

"P-Professor Snape?" One of the Carrows quivered, as I quickly returned to leaning my back on the wall as I'd resisted taking a peek. I heard his office door creek open, and loud footsteps emerged, and faded away as the pair disappeared down the corridor.

"All clear!" I heard Leanne say through the coin, and I peeked my head around the corner, my eyes meeting with Neville and Luna's, who were hiding behind the adjacent room. I nodded slightly as the three of us made our way towards Snape's office.

"Even though the love of my life left me, I'm going to do all I can to get this Sword and help to defend the wizarding world." I snarled, as Neville and Luna attempted failed Alohomora spells to prise open Snape's door.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" I snorted, as the door blew loudly off its hinges.

"Ginny! He would have heard that!" Luna gasped.

"Hush, now where's that sword?" Neville shivered as we looked around the all too familiar office. The living arrangements and aroma of Dumbledore still lingered, however was being prised out by Snape's revolting techniques.

No words were exchanged, as our eyes all met the same place, the cabinet above the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Muttering an Alohamora spell, I gasped as the case easily opened. Nodding at Luna and Neville, I prised my fingers around the handle of the sword, and was just about to take it out when a low pitched snarl caused us each to spin around hesitantly.

"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts." Snape snarled, long gaps between his words as the sweat on my hand caused me to drop the sword. I found myself bounding towards Snape, and despite him being taller than me, I felt my blood boil.

"Who do you think you are, acting like nothing happened? We know what you are, we know what happened!" I screeched, before quickly tearing from the office before he had a chance to hex me. After we had run up a few flights of stairs, the three of us stopped and caught our breath.

"You could have gotten yourself killed, Gin." Neville shuddered, beads of sweat running down his face.

"And what do you think Harry's doing now? Or Hermione? _Or Ron?_ Ron hasn't even been spotted, he could be there, dead, alone, and no one would even know." I felt the tears burning my eyelids as Colin shuffled up behind us.

"H-Harry's been sighted in H-Hogsmeade, and Snape knows." He gasped.

"Get the whole of Dumbledore's army to the Gryffindor common room, I have a plan." Neville chuckled, turning on his heel and winking as he made his way down the corridor.

**_'Cause I__ love the gap between your teeth_**

**_And I love the riddles that you speak_**

**_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_**

**_'Cause my heart is yours_**

"Lightning has struck, lightning has struck!" I heard Dennis exclaim, as I tore up the stairs towards the Common Room. I flung open the door, just as the photo of Godric Gryffindor was opening. My mouth hung open as Neville emerged.

"I've got a surprise for you guys!" He grinned, as everyone began to surround the photo.

"Please don't say it's more of Aberforth's cooking!" Seamus sighed.

"Nope!" Neville grinned, leaping out of the photo, followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

_"Harry!"_

_"Hermione!"_

_"Ron!"_

The room emerged into whispers, as I stepped forwards. My eyes met with Harry's as the whispers dyed out.

"H-Harry!" I gasped, my feet glued to the ground.

"Hi there." He replied.

"S-Snape knows, that you were spotted in Hogsmeade, we all need to go to the Hall." I shivered, turning towards Luna as I felt my heart sink_. He had changed._

"Why are you here?" Anthony exclaimed, as Ron linked his arm around Hermione's.

"There's something we need to find." He began. "To help us defeat the dark lord."

"Where is it?" Neville asked.

"We-We don't know."

"Where is it?" Seamus asked also.

"We don't know that either, I know it's not a lot to go on, but-"

"That's nothing to go on!" Ernie cried.

"It has something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw, and if anyone has any ideas?" he trailed off.

"What about the Diadem?" Luna suggested, as everyone turned to her. "The Diadem, nobody's heard of it? The Lost Diadem? It's quite famous!"

"But it's lost, Luna." Cho sighed.

"We all have to go to the Great Hall." Colin gasped, his eyes bulging at the sight of Harry, before disappearing as quickly as he'd arrived. All eyes were on Dennis, who let out a little squeal before tearing after his brother.

I gazed at Harry once again, as everyone filed out from the Common Room. I wiped away a single tear which had fallen and slid down my cheek, as we all made our way down the stairs in unison. After we were about 5 minutes away, I felt someone grab my hand. I turned to my left and gasped softly as I saw that Harry had changed into uniform, and had blended in.

"I love you." He murmured, as we entered the Great Hall.

"I love you too." I sobbed as we lined up. Snape made his way towards the front of the Hall, the Carrows hot on his heels.

"It's come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade. Should anyone attempt to aide Mr. Potter, they will be punished." Snape snarled, as I saw Katie and Angelina shivering beside me. Where were Fred and George? Where were Ron and Hermione?

"If anyone here knows any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward... now."

Gasps overcame the Hall as Harry stepped into the empty isle.

"It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster. " Harry snarled, as Snape held up his wand in reaction. "TELL THEM HOW IT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT!" Harry was shouting now. "HOW YOU LOOKED HIM IN THE EYE, A MAN WHO TRUSTED YOU, AND KILLED HIM!"

The door of the great hall flew open, and in arrived the members of the order, including Mum and Dad, Bill and Fleur, Ron and Hermione. And _Percy?_

Snape was about to mutter a spell, but McGonagall sped towards us, and began firing spells at Snape which caused him to escape out of one of the windows.

"COWARD!" She seethed, as the glass shattered. We began to cheer, but were cut loose as one of the Patil twins began to squeal, hands clamped over her ears.

"Give me Harry Potter." Voldemort's voice boomed around the Hall. "Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded."

"Go on then, somebody grab him!" Pansy cried, breaking the silence. I quickly stood infront of him, followed by the rest of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Students out of bed!" Filch ran in, with that revolting cat in his arms.

"They're supposed to be out of bed you idiot!" McGonagall seethed, before turning to Pansy and the other Slytherins. "Perhaps you could lead away Miss Parkinson and the rest of the Slytherin's if you would, Argus."

"And where would that be, Ma'am?" Filch trembled.

"The dungeons will do." She announced, followed by a flood of cheers. She sped up to us and gave us a beaming smile. "Harry, what do you need?"

"Time, Professor." He announced.

"Do what you need to do, I'll guard the castle." She beamed, as Harry turned away. "Oh Harry, good to see you."

"Good to see you too Professor." He smiled, as he dashed out from the Hall. I turned to follow him, but dad held my shoulder. "You're going home, you're too young to fight!"

**_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_**

**_People throw rocks at things that shine_**

**_And life makes love look hard_**

**_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_**

**_People __throw rocks at things that shine_**

**_But they can't take what's ours_**

**_They can't take what's ours_**

"Ginerva, you're too young!" Mum cried, shaking me hard.

"But I can't just stay at home while you're all here!" I protested, shaking her off me. I frantically glanced around the Hall for Harry, roughly wiping the tears from my cheeks with the cuff of my robes. "HARRY!" I yelled desperately, attempting to tear from the Hall. Percy caught up with me, and grabbed my robes as my arms flailed hopelessly.

"Come on Gin, you have to see where mother and father are coming from!" He exclaimed, as I turned towards him.

"What are you doing here?" I cried, shaking in his arms.

"I couldn't just leave you all, my f-family." He shuddered, as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I KNEW YOU'D SEE SENCE!" I laughed, before my smile slid from my face as one of the windows beside us smashed. I quickly broke away, and cast a Protego spell as one of the masked Deatheaters shot a curse at the pair of us.

"Nice one Ginny." Percy claimed, and I swore that I'd seen him smile. I quickly dashed up the stairs as I heard Percy yelling.

"BY THE WAY MINISTER, I QUIT!" I heard him shout, as I entered the room of requirement.

**_The stakes are high, the water's rough_**

**_But this love is ours_**

"HARRY!" I cried, as I almost tripped over my own feet while tearing down the stairs. Harry turned to my voice, and took this opportunity to leap onto him as he wrapped his arms around me. _It felt as if the whole war had stopped as we were properly reunited._

"I-I missed you." I sobbed, crying into his shoulder.

"I missed you too Gin." He replied, with just as much emotion. He suddenly broke away from the embrace, copping my face with his hand.

"I-I love you." He sobbed. "I always have, I just didn't want Voldemort hurting you." He cried, as I moved forwards, minimising the gap between us.

"I love you too, I've been worried sick." I swallowed the lump in my throat as our lips crashed together. _It felt so right._

**_But this love is ours._**


End file.
